


That'a Boy

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Sticky Sex, animal like behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 02:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4547001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ratchet requests Drift help him out with a personal kink, and Drift is happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That'a Boy

Drift sat patiently, not saying a thing as Ratchet finished clipping his new collar into place. He hadn't expected this kind of request from the doc, didn't think Ratchet was particularly into this type of thing, but yet...here he was.

            Flicking the bell on the bright red collar, Ratchet smirked as it gave a soft jingle. He didn't attach the lead right away, instead he kept it coiled in one hand and used his other to scratch behind one of Drift’s finials. It was just an added bonus that Drift happened to love his finials touched.

            "Are you sure you want to do this kid? You can still turn it down? I know I'm asking a lot with this."

            “Ratchet please, I have done a lot more than be lead around on a leash for a few hours." Though that wasn't all Ratchet had wanted. He had been rather hesitant to explain to Drift that he wished him to act like some sort of domesticated animal. He had to narrow it down for him and point out Sunstreaker across the room who was petting Bob, only then did Drift fully understand.

            "You already know I'm quite the _animal_ in the berth anyway." Drift wiggled his eyebrows and watched as Ratchet scoffed and rolled his optics.

            "That you are kid." Scratching a little harder behind Drift’s finial, Ratchet found it pleasing that Drift leaned into his touch, even turning his head a bit so he would move around and scratch different areas. He continued for a few minutes, just enjoying Drift’s company until finally he pulled his hand away and kisses Drift on the cheek. "Thank you for this."

            "We haven't even started yet."

            "I know, I'm just saying. Plus you let me mod your spike for this so...just accept my thanks alright." Another kiss and Ratchet got off of the berth, walking over to a cabinet and opening it. Shuffling around for a few minutes, he glanced over his shoulders to see Drift was still sitting on his knees with both of his hands between his legs. He was such a pretty thing, and Ratchet felt his panel surge with arousal when Drift tilted his head and the bell jingled again.

            Turning back around, Ratchet walked over with a small box and sat down next to Drift, smiling as Drift leaned in and rubbed his face against his shoulder. He eyed the box, watching Ratchet flip it open and sift through it. It had been a reasonable size, and for good reason as Ratchet pulled out a false spike with a long puffy tail attached to the end. Along with the false spike, another smaller box was inside, and it was easy to tell it was full of sweets. The good kind. The kind Drift often begged Ratchet for in the medbay.

            "Alright, let's get into this shall we?" Hooking two servos under Drift’s collar, he pulled him forward until Drift had to move onto his hands and knees. Next, Ratchet tapped Drift chin, making him look up and positioned him like a show dog. "Good, stay just like that." Clipping the lead to Drift’s collar now, Ratchet moved himself behind Drift and sat on his knees.

            Grabbing thick thighs, Ratchet gave them a bit of a squeeze before moving right up to Drift’s closed panel. Pressing his thumbs into it, he felt the cover flex and Drift suddenly shiver. Under his thumbs he felt the plate heat, but Drift kept his composure and kept it closed, waiting for Ratchet to give him the command.

            "Open." Instantly Drift snapped the panel back, purring and shifting slightly until he felt a light tug on the lead and held still. "Good boy." Looking at Drift’s valve, Ratchet took a deep breath, taking in the pretty sight. The perfectly white lips with that beautiful red bead of an outer node.  There was a faint bit of lubricant staining the lips were Drift’s valve ring was, and soon there would be a lot more. "Such a pretty pet." Ratchet whispered, pressing his thumbs into the lips and squishing them a bit until Drift let out a soft pant.

            Setting the lead down a moment, Ratchet slipped one hand between Drift’s legs and wrapped his servos around Drift’s spike, giving it a few gentle strokes until it started to twitch rapidly in his hand. It swelled from the attention, and a thick spurt of pre fluid oozed from the spike head and dropped down onto the covers below.

            Pulling his hand back, Ratchet moved for Drift’s secondary port, which was still covered and needed to be flipped back manually. It slid back as he pushed on it, and Drift’s secondary valve came into view. Like most it was smaller than his primary valve and lacked an outer node.

            Sitting back, Ratchet pulled a small container from his box and opened it, dipping two of his servos into it before setting it back down and spreading it onto his other servos. It tingled, heating his servos a bit and causing a rather pleasant sensation.

            Smearing it on Drift’s primary valve, he got a loud huff from him before slipping his pointer and middle servos into the secondary valve. Immediately Drift pulled on the lead, bearing his denta at the sudden intrusion. It was tight, and he tried to put his head down, only to have Ratchet yank him back up.

            "Easy...easy...just relax." Working his hand back and forth slowly, he waited until he felt the calipers ripple and spread ever so slightly. "That's it...good boy. Good!"

            Up front, Drift chewed on his bottom lip, occasionally opening his mouth and letting out a loud gasp when Ratchet spread his servos and forced the under-used port to widen. The strange lube Ratchet was using made his insides tingle, flexing and relaxing him enough that Ratchet slipped in to the second knuckle, then the last. Then, Ratchet slipped his other two servos into Drift’s valve, working them in and out at the same time.

            "A-Ah~!" He clenched, his hands bawling up in the sheets, an again he tried to put his head down, getting another hard tug that made his bell jingle. "Rrrrr." Groin radiated pleasure up through his spinal strut and thighs, Drift dimmed his optics and focused on Ratchet’s finger work. He felt Ratchet working over a set of node in his valve, rubbing hard but slow circles before drawing out then back in.

            Moving far too slow for Drift to overload, Ratchet knew he was at least making his little pet feel good. Just by the way his finials dipped, and that noise he would make when he sucked in air quickly from pressing on his outer node with his free hand. Though if Ratchet took too long he knew Drift would eventually get impatient and break character.

            Removing his servos, Ratchet picked up the false spike, pressing it between Drift’s thighs and running the top hard over Drift’s outer node.

            "Does it feel good?" Ratchet asks, watching Drift nod and let out a loud hum in response. "Good. You're doing so well my pet." Pulling the spike from between Drift’s thighs, Ratchet’s spike pressed painfully hard against his own panel at the sight of all the lubricant strands that followed the toy.

            Pressing the toy to Drift’s valve, since it was relatively small, Ratchet had no resistance when he pushed it all the way in until only the tail bit hung out. Using the fur to draw it back out, Ratchet listen closely to Drift huffing in front of him. Occasionally he would see Drift sticking out his glossa, panting like some turbo fox in heat. It all seemed too much and as another hard surge came through Ratchet’s panel, he had to brace himself to try not to overload in his own housing.

            Pushing it again, Drift mewled, arching his back as the spike spread his lining and the very tip ever so slightly grazed his ceiling node. Trembling, his bell jingled again, and Ratchet chuckled behind him.

            "Good boy." Removing the toy again, Ratchet slid it up to Drift’s secondary port and pushed it against the small lips. This time he met resistance, only working the head in and out. Drift whimpered, though only for a bit until the calipers relaxed again and Ratchet pushed in a little deeper. Repeating the act, he managed to get half way before a hard push and it was jammed all the way in with nothing more than a loud growl from his pet.  "Perfect." Ratchet hummed, petting the tail and letting his hand fall down and massage Drift’s valve lips. "You're being such a good boy for me." Ratchet moved himself to sit back in front of Drift. "Sit." He said firmly with a single tug on his lead, and Drift say, the tail perfectly sticking out from behind him.

            Lightly, Ratchet put his hand under Drift’s chin, making him look up at him. The look he got was exactly what he was hoping for, not that Drift never gave it to him when they interfaced regularly, but it seemed even sweeter this round. Optics glossy, cheeks coated in a light sheen of coolant and tinted the faintest pink from the foreplay, his finials slightly tilted back in submission, it was perfect.

            "Just stay right like this." Stroking Drift’s cheek with his thumb, Ratchet gave him a reassuring smile. Getting his box, Ratchet pulled out the energon treats and flipped the little box open. He took one out, holding it out in an open palm to Drift, delighted he took the hint and leaned down and ate it right from his hand. Even though Ratchet had hoped he would just eat it, instead Drift stuffed it into his cheek and sucked on it quietly. At least it would keep him busy while he got himself ready.

            Laying back on a stack of pillows, Ratchet let the lead uncoil and lazily hang by Drift while he plucked some cubes from the box. He flexing his armor plating, making his seams slightly larger so he could jam some treats into them. He pushed several into his hips seams, then some around his stomach. Once a few were in place, he let his own panel snap back, free both spike and valve.

            Taking a few treats into hand, Ratchet crushed them and drizzled the liquid all over his valve, making sure to put a loud around his outer node. Then he drizzled some all over his spike and let the remaining splatter over his groin.

            Getting the lead back in his hand, he pulled on it until Drift leaned close and was back on his hands and knees, moving closer to him.

            "Since you have been such a good boy, you can have these treats. Make sure you get them all." He tugs again and Drift is crawling closer, getting down on his elbows between Ratchet’s legs and letting out a hot breath over his valve.

            Ratchet’s spike throbbed hard at the first long lap Drift gave his valve. Normally, Drift would bite and suck on his valve lips, digging right in, but this time he only licked, like some kind of animal, it was all too perfect. He pressed his glossa hard, licking up the energon while also working it between Ratchet’s lips and over his outer node. He couldn't help smirking when Ratchet’s ventilations sputtered in response.

            The lapping continued, sending deep jolts of pleasure through the medic’s frame, making him dig his heels into the berth a few times and even reward Drift with a sudden twitch of his leg. As Drift moved up, he pushed one of Ratchet’s legs down, straggling the CMOs thigh and continuing to lick around his hips.

            As Drift dove into a seam and worked his glossa hard for the treat, his own hips started to move, rubbing his own spike hard against Ratchet’s thigh. Unable to help the throaty groan that escaped him as Ratchet ground his leg up into him, Drift trembled hard. His spike spurt a bit of lubricant, creating a wet smear on Ratchet’s plating as he continued to hump.

            Pressing his glossa to the underside of Ratchet spike, Drift gave a long lick from base to tip. Running through the spike heads slit, Drift pulled his glossa back and licked his lips, purring at the tangy taste of Ratchet’s pre fluid before going back down for more. Not once did he try to suck, though he did graze his dent on the quivering plating from time to time, drawing out those little moans from his doctor. He kept his hands by either side of Ratchet’s hips, hips still thrusting, his optics dimming with concentration until Ratchet gave his collar a hard tug and he was at attention. Getting off of Ratchet’s leg, he was back between his thighs and pressing the underside of his spike to Ratchet’s valve, letting it sink into the lips. He could feel Ratchet’s valve clenching, already rather wet and needy, he pulled Drift closer to get a little more friction.

            "Keep thrusting." Ratchet said with a shaky voice as Drift started up his slow movements again, slipping his spike through Ratchet’s puffy valve lips for a while until finally the CMOs face was red enough to match his helmet.

            Licking his lips, Ratchet closed his optics a moment, reaching one hand up and grabbed one of Drift’s finials. He rubbed, putting pressure here and there and occasionally gaping when one of Drift’s spike ridges caught at his other node and jarred him with a bolt of pleasure.

            "Does that feel good? You like rubbing your spike against your master?" Ratchet asked, feeling Drift’s spike surge against him. He looked up, peaking his optics open to see Drift’s tail swinging lazily between his legs and a few strands of lubricant drip down from his valve.

            He felt Drift pull back, pressing hard against Ratchet’s valve ring only to get his collar yanked hard.

            "No." Ratchet snapped and sat up, pushing Drift back on his haunches. "Not like that. Like I _showed_ you earlier." Getting onto his hands and knees himself, Ratchet presented his valve to Drift. "Now.... _mount_ me." His own valve fluttered and he started to pant in anticipation. His frame was boiling, and his valve was already so sensitive to the situation he could barely contain himself.

            Moving forward on all fours, Drift hopped up and pressed his spike to Ratchet’s valve while leaning over him and hooking his arms around Ratchet like he had showed him. Normally he would have just grabbed his hips and dove right in but with what Ratchet showed him, the dominant animal kept its arms hooked on its mate, and Drift tried his best to duplicate it.

            He pressed hard, missing the valve ring and pulling back to try again, this time nosing it right and pushing in. Ratchet had been very specific to his request, and even though Drift himself was a little hesitant, he slammed his hips into Ratchet’s, forcing them flush together. The cry that escaped Ratchet was so full of lust, that Drift almost broke character to just stare at him.

            He wasted no time yanking back out, working a hard pace that rattled the medic below him. Clashing their hips together until the loud sharp slap of metal on metal echoed into the room. Ratchet’s loud cries became deeper as he no doubt felt the intense build of overload already building in his groin. All the while he could feel Drift digging his servos into his stomach, gripping him as hard as he could while he fragged him into the covers.

            Resting his chin on Ratchet’s shoulder, Drift panted hard into the side of the medic’s head, wheezing a bit and even growling when he felt his own overload starting to build.

            Ratchet’s valve clenched and vibrated, spurting out streams of lubricant with each hard thrust in which drew out a rather naughty noise.

            Drift went over first, closing his optics and letting out a cry as his spike rapidly swelled and caught on Ratchet’s tight valve ring. Thrusts stopping, he still tried to tug and push, working the new knotting mod as best he could. At the same time the rush of Transfluid from his spike had him baring his denta and whining through them. He filled the space quickly, feeling the mesh flex as the knot prevented any of it from escaping.

            As the knot swelled even further, Ratchet’s optics burned bright, overloading so hard his next cry glitched into a choppy wail. His entire frame rippled, his armor plating even flexing in some areas at the intense waves of overload washed over him.

            He didn't know how long he had his cheek pressed to the berth, but when he opened his optics, it was to something slightly warm and wet running up his cheek.

            Drift gave his cheek another lick, a worried look on his face that faded as a loopy smile spread across the medic’s face. How rare.

            He shifted, parting his legs a bit and letting his optics fall closed once more. The feeling of Drift’s knot wedged into him was incredible, filling and just plain delightful. His valve gave soft aftershocks at the thought of what it must look like behind them. He imagined his valve lips were spread, the knot showing slightly from the back, though barely. He bit his lips when he leaned forwards, getting the resistance and feeling Drift shift with him.

            "Primus kid you're a natural." Wiping drool from his chin, Ratchet gut up on shaky arms and let the lead go so Drift could sit up properly. "Oh Frag that feels _...so good_." He clenched, his valve walls shuddering around the bulge.

            He looked over his shoulder, seeing Drift still venting hard, but smiling.

            "Come on, lay down with me." Not that Drift really had a choice but he carefully maneuvered himself to lay snuggly against Ratchet’s back. Slipping his arm under Ratchet’s, Drift hugged him and kissed his back plating.

            All the jostling had Ratchet’s face turning red again from the extra tugging but he let out a shaky sigh and relaxed. Within the hour Drift’s knot would let go and make a rather wet pop and no doubt a loud grunt from the medic.

            Opening his optics, Ratchet was quiet a moment before reaching his hand back and grabbed the Tail end of the spike still inside Drift’s secondary port. He tugged it out and smirked as Drift hissed into his neck.

            "You did better than I could ever have wished for." Dropping the spike off the side of the berth, Ratchet pulled his arm back over himself and laced his servos together with Drift’s.

            "Maybe next time I can top it." He pushed their hips together, moving the knot deeper into Ratchet.

 


End file.
